Love Story Gone Wrong
by Phoenixfiregirl157
Summary: One short scene about Hermione talking about Ron. Repeated Seventh year at Hogwarts. Review if you would like me to continue writing it.


_**Disclaimer: The characters and setting within are not of my own creation, and I take no credit for them. No copyright breach has been intended**_

_**A/N: I found this in my old documents, and I might just turn this into a story . . . tell me what you think please read and review!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

She laughed marvelously as he danced around her playfully tugging her with him, smiles permanently plastered to their faces as their eyes sparkled with happiness. The grass was fresh, the trees whispering of their love to them, birds chirping happily as they passed laughing under the bright yellow sun. She never thought about the future, never thought about betrayal, never thought about anything else but him in her life.

That was weeks before.

The weather was still bright but would never be as bright on that day anymore, not after she found out.

Found out what the love of her life did to her, many would say she shouldn't regret but merely learn and move on.

Others may say pity on her, but to her she lay broken hearted on the floor, not caring, not feeling, hardly breathing.

Unknowingly tears ran down her face as she looked at her hands, hands that lovingly caressed him days before.

The hands that had once traced his lips, the lips that had so smile at her so adoringly, the lips that would never touch her own again.

His eyes would never look at her as if she was the only one for him; never feel as special as before.

Now she was left behind, only a broken spirit and a shattered heart. She found out how he flirted with the girls continuously while he charmed her into his bed, found out how he merely used her as a plaything as he thought of how many he could put on a notch on his bed post.

She found out how he lied to her, deceived her, broken her until she believed him with all her heart. Two years of brainwashing, brainwashed into believing everything he said to her, believing how they could live a life together.

First she thought it was all her fault he broke up with her, because she merely refused to give herself up to him when all he wanted was another play toy, one he could easily manipulate.

She found out what kind of person he was, not the one she fell in love with.

She fell in love with a deceiver.

And she fell hard.

She looked at him, had to. He was everywhere, spreading lies about her, spreading rumors about her. Whispering deceiving thoughts into her faithful friends ears, friends who with her throughout the whole way.

She blinked through tears as she watched him whisper loving comments into his new love's ears, whisper more promises he broke with her, whisper the world into her ear. Not her own but someone else's. She kept up a façade of laughter a façade of happiness.

One her dearest friends saw through.

Her world tumbled apart and she had nothing to live for anymore. She saw him for a week and fell in love with him yet again, trying so hard to forget him the past three months but all the love, all the emotions for him came rushing back.

He had manipulated her yet again. Her friends knowing she was heading for a dead end came to support her and protect her from his lies, they told her the truth of his faithfulness, told her about how he caressed his newest prize as he did to her, lying into her ears as well, them telling her to not fall under his trap.

She cried, and cried. She had wanted to be strong but failed herself yet again as she told her dearest friend everything, everything that had happened. She cried bitter tears. Bitterness crept into her emotions, poisoning her system her sense of thought.

She pressed her hand to her mouth, sobs choking her. Hoping to silence her tears, but everything came rushing out like a dam. All the emotions she tried holding back, the pain, the anger, the bitterness, the hurt came rushing out through those tears.

Her friends comforted her as she cried out to the world, cried about her broken heart. The pain hurting and crippling her as thoughts ran through her mind. She used to think that people who couldn't get over it were weak, now she thought differently.

Looking at someone you love, love someone else is the greatest pain, but looking at someone you love, who is a backstabbing bastard, love someone else is probably better than that. The only problem is she still loved him after everything he did to her.

He didn't love her, he didn't care enough to stay, and he just wanted an object to play with, to amuse him with.

Nothing could help her, the only way she knew is to write it in words. The words on the page comforted her, helped her as she wrote her story on it, the words and letters on the page as familiar as a loved toy to a child. She glided her fingers over the pages lovingly as she did with her love, writing all the hurt and pain away as she looked at it as another love story gone wrong.

That girl was me. Hopefully, just hopefully I will never make the same mistake ever again.

And hopefully this time, this love story would go right.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Please review, I would appreciate it a lot **


End file.
